1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a workpiece feeding device used to feed a workpiece along a work path on a worktable for a cutting tool to work thereon, more particularly to a repositionable supporting apparatus for a workpiece feeding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional supporting apparatus for a workpiece feeding device 6 is shown to include a base 1 which is provided with a coupling member 1a secured thereon by a bolt 1b. An upright post 2 is disposed on the coupling member 1a so as to be rotatable relative to the base 1 upon releasing the coupling member 1a by operating the bolt 1b. A second coupling member 3 is sleeved on the upright post 2. A guiding post 4 is disposed on the second coupling member 3 parallel to the upright post 3, and has a first operating lever 4a which is operable to move the second coupling member 3 along the guiding post 4. A horizontal post 5 is disposed on the second coupling member 3, and has one end provided with a second operating lever 5a which is operable to move the horizontal post 5 in a horizontal direction relative to the second coupling member 3, and the other end to carry the workpiece feeding device 6. The base 1 is fixed on a worktable (A) such that a bottom of the workpiece feeding device 6 is proximate to the worktable (A). A workpiece can be placed to abut against an abutting plate (C) on the worktable (A) adjacent to the cutting tool (B), and can be fed by the workpiece feeding device 6 along a work path for cutting.
When it is desired to replace the worn cutting tool (B), the first coupling member 1a is first released to turn the upright post 2 so as to move the workpiece feeding device 6 away from the cutting tool (B) so as not to interfere replacement of the cutting tool (B). Then, the repositioning of the upright post 2 is required, which results in inconvenient operation since there is no means for repositioning the upright post 2. Moreover, since the first operating lever 4a and the workpiece feeding device 6 are disposed on the opposite ends of the horizontal post 5, the adjusting operation of the workpiece feeding device 6 in the horizontal direction is inconvenient to conduct.